Game Show
bugs and lola bunny are the judges of a game show that is all about bugs after an argument between daffy and elmer arguing about who knew bugs longer Subscription Daffy- look baldy i known bugs longer then you have i've been his rival before you Elmer actualy i meet him befor you did because i meet him during my first wabbit hunt back in the early 17 100's Bugs - guys quit arguing how about we have a compitision to see who knows allot about me me and lo will be the judges evoryone- OK game show host - welcome everybody to who knows bugs bunny we have some good contestionts first up we have daffy always lisoning to his mother duck Daffy- HAY Game show host then we have elmore fudd and other looney toons and our judges the 2 love bunny's Bugs and lola bunny i am your host and this is WHO KNOWS BUGS BUNNY first question gose to daffy what vegatable dose bugs eat Daffy-pff easy Carrots host -nope daffy- What that's what he's eating now look Elmore- i have to agree with him there his favoret vegable is carrots what else is ther Host- just kidding we just sead that to trike you daffy you are correct Daffy Finoly Host next question for daffy what city was he born in Daffy- pff another easy one same place whar i was born bruklin New York Host that's also correct Elmore ah comone let me have a turn Host ok next question gose to elmor Elmor -finaly Host what is Bugs bunnys catchphase Elmer- i think i know this one is it ant i a stinker Host- Nope Elmer- but that what i hear him say when i try to shoot him and he trys to trick me Host daffy do you have the answar Daffy- yes it is (imatatese Bugs) eh whats up Doc Host -that is correct Elmor- hay that isn't fare Daffy hay i'm not just bug's rival but i'm also him best friend Host next question gose to wile and you better know this one what character did bugs replace for your shorts Wile coyoty- that another easy one you see my origanal pray the roadrunner was sick that day that he could'nt come in that day and the charactor that covered for him was non other then bug himself\ Daffty- SHOWOFF Host correct next question gose to daffy who was the charactor who switched the argument and tricked and to saying duck seasion Daffy- don't remind me of that old rabbit seasion duck seasion gag it is oveos it was bugs host- last question is for evoryone- for bones points who is bugs bunnys Girlfriend Daffy- ptt i know who he's dating because i'm leteraly looking at her right now with an angry face and besides he's dating lola the other bunny judge and to bounce onther bonis they became a couple after the production of our movie with micheal jordin in SPACE JAM Host- wow looks like daffy is the winner Daffy - HS told you know him better then all of you (Bugs and lola sigh) Category:Episodes